Knife of Dreams/Chapter 2
Summary : Beonin Marinye wakes up early, being restless, and thinks about her past. Her breakfast is spoiled. She draws the conclusion that probably the Dark One is touching the world. She leaves the tent and finds her Warder, Tervail Dura, outside watching the men around the tent, since it was a man who could channel who killed the two sisters. She tells him to saddle the horses. While waiting, she watches the Novices. On one hand she finds the change to admit novices older than eighteen difficult, but on the other hand she is sad thinking about how many Aes Sedai have been lost to the age barrier. She hopes for privacy, but, while watching the Sitters leave for negotiations with the White Tower, she is joined by Ashmanaille and Phaedrine. They ask for the Gray Ajah sister's advice about the murders. Beonin thinks that the murder can only be found by finding the connection between the two murdered sisters. Since both were Blue Ajah, she makes a connection between Moiraine Damodred and Rand al'Thor, leading her to the Asha'man. Ashmanaille is doubtful of that but thinks that an Asha'man might be able to find the killer. But any plans for an alliance with the Black Tower seem to be halted because the Sitters do not agree on details. Beonin and Tervail ride to the Traveling ground. After a short wait they Travel to Tar Valon, close to the White Tower. Tervail wonders what his Aes Sedai's plans are. Beonin hesitates when she sees an Aes Sedai, Turanine Merdagon, who should be long dead, wandering in the gardens, another sign of the Dark One touching the world. Beonin starts wearing an Illusion, clearly wanting to enter the White Tower disguised. Tervail thinks she wants to assassinate Elaida do Avriny a'Roihan and suggests that he should do it. But she sends him away to hire a room in the city while she goes to find Elaida. : Elaida listens to complaints from Mattin Stepaneos den Balgar. He was kidnapped from Illian and brought to the White Tower for protection. The former King of Illian was kidnapped to demonstrate the Tower's power. Elaida plans to restore his throne, demonstrating even more power. She calls Tarna Feir, her new Keeper of the Chronicles, to deal with Tower business. They talk about the harbors. Elaida wants to avoid fighting with the rebels at all costs. She is looking forward to Gareth Bryne commanding the Tower Guard. Even though she had ordered it, the streets of Tar Valon are not being cleaned. Tarna says that people are afraid to leave their houses, since they've seen the dead walk in the streets. Elaida orders that the Tower Guard be used to force residents to get started on cleaning the streets. Elaida is furious that she does not have a hold on Rand with Tarmon Gai'don so near. The sewer outlets of Tar Valon are nearly clogged and rats are in the Tower itself. The wards against them must be weakening. The Accepted Anemara brings in Felaana Bevaine and Negaine. They introduce a woman who wants to present a petition to the Amyrlin Seat. It is Beonin, who lets her disguise drop as soon as she enters the room. She reports how she tried to spread dissension among the sisters in Salidar. Clearly she has been loyal to Elaida the whole time, wanting to bring the rebel sisters back to Tar Valon. Elaida learns that the rebels know that Egwene al'Vere is alive and not to be tried. Beonin tells her that Egwene can enter Tel'aran'rhiod. Apparently Egwene's discoveries were the main reason for Elaida to keep her alive. Beonin shows Elaida examples of Traveling and Skimming. Elaida wants Beonin to swear that she won't show the new weaves to anyone without her permission. Beonin also tells Elaida the names of the sisters sent back to the Tower to spread tales about Logain Ablar and the Red Ajah. The last name on the list makes Elaida sit bolt upright. She wants them watched. One of them is Meidani, who tried to resume an old friendship with Elaida. She wants her invited for dinner. Characters *Beonin Marinye *Tervail Dura *Ashmanaille *Phaedrine *Elaida do Avriny a'Roihan *Mattin Stepaneos den Balgar *Tarna Feir *Anemara *Ehvin servant *Winterfinch Beonin's horse *Varilin *Takima *Saroiya *Faiselle *Magla Daronos *Hammer (horse) *Cariandre Referenced *Dark One *Felaana Bevaine *Negaine *Moiraine Damodred *Rand al'Thor *Turanine Merdagon *Gareth Bryne *Egwene al'Vere *Logain Ablar *Meidani *Collaris *Aeldrine Marinye *Siuan *Anaiya *Kairen *Darein *Leane Sharif *Nynaeve al'Meara *Morvrin *Alviarin Freidhen *Jimar Chubain *Elayne Trakand *Lelaine Akashi *Romanda Cassin *Silviana Brehon Groups *Novices *Aes Sedai *Sitterss Places *Rebel Aes Sedai camp outside Tar Valon *White Tower Referenced *Salidar *Murandy *Tar Valon *Tarabon *Tanchico *Illian *Andor *''Tel'aran'rhiod'' *Altara